


Do fuck Colossus (in the shower)

by Cadoan



Series: Do fuck Colossus [2]
Category: Deadpool (Movieverse)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Bathroom Sex, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 11:57:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17344829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadoan/pseuds/Cadoan
Summary: "”Cable and Hot Topic and Yukio went on an adventure without me! They didn’t even invite meeeeee...”Colossus peeled off his clothes as Wade spoke, and then stepped into the shower as well, right up to Wade.”So... you’re saying we’re all alone, then.”"-Smut galore!





	Do fuck Colossus (in the shower)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a followup to my fic "Do fuck Colossus" ( https://archiveofourown.org/works/14763102 ) but both fics are PWP, so they don't have to be read in any particular order. The people wanted more Colossus/Deadpool smut, so why not give it to them ~half a year later? Enjoy!

Colossus’ muscles ached pleasantly as he walked down the hallway of the school leading to his room. He spent a lot of the downtime between X-Force missions training and working out. Fridays, like today was, was for lifting. Granted, he couldn’t really just go to the school gym and work out, so he had to settle for throwing an old pick-up truck around the parking lot behind the school. It wasn’t fancy, but that wasn’t important. It got the job done, and that’s all that mattered. Growing up where he had, you learned how to make due with what was available. No need for fancy equipment.

As Colossus opened the door to his room and stepped inside, he was instantly on high alert. Someone had been in his room whilst he had been away. He closed the door behind him and walked silently into the room, ready for an attack. As he approached the closed door to his bathroom, he could hear the shower running. He also heard... was that music? He carefully slid up to the door and silently pressed the handle down, pushing the door inwards to open. Steam welled out of the bathroom and Colossus hunkered down as he crept into the room, hoping to catch whoever was in his there offguard. As he rounded the corner and looked into the shower, there stood-

”Wade?”

In Colossus’ shower, under the running water of the shower head, stood Wade. He was wearing his suit, hot water blasting down on him. It was evidently hot enough to fill the whole room with goddamn steam. Colossus stood still for a few seconds, scanning the room. He realised that the incredibly loud music was coming from a boombox that had been placed on the toiled seat.

It was current blasting ”AAAAALL BYYYYY MYYYY-SEEEE-EEEEELF”, and Colossus could swear he could hear Wade singing along over the sound of the water and the music. Gathering himself, Colossus reached over and pressed down the pause button on the boombox.

”...ANYMOOOOOOOOOOOORE- hey, who turned off the music?”

Colossus crossed his arms across his chest, looking at Wade, incredulous.

”Wade, what are you doing?” he said loudly over the blasting water.

”Oh, hey.” Wade turned to put the water down to a less forceful stream, but didn’t show any indication to move out of it. ”I’m wallowing in my own misery, can’t you see that?”

”Why is my shower the place to be wallowing in?”

”So no one can see my tears of pain.”

Colossus didn’t comment on that.

”Why are you wearing your suit?” A long pause. “In my shower?”

”So no one can see my tears of- ah, already used that one.”

”Tell me.”

Wade gave a long whine, like an angry child, and looked up into the ceiling.

”Cable and Hot Topic and Yukio went on an adventure without me! They didn’t even invite meeeeee...”

Colossus peeled off his clothes as Wade spoke, and then stepped into the shower as well, right up to Wade.

”So... you’re saying we’re all alone, then.”

Wade didn’t seem to realise that the metal giant had stepped into the shower. He was still staring up into the ceiling, sulking. “Duh. I just told you.”

“Hey, Wade.” Colossus put one hand on the tiled wall behind Wade, leaning in towards the much smaller man. Wade jumped a bit, slightly startled that the man was suddenly so close to him. “Take it off.” With his free hand, Colossus touched the side of Wade’s masked face.

Wade bent his neck upwards again, this time to meet Colossus’ gaze, as he only was to about shoulder height of the bigger man. He eyed Colossus suspiciously.

“But then you’ll see my tears of pain.”

Colossus motioned towards the shower head, which was still on.

“You’ll be fine. Also, I can’t kiss you through that.”

The white eyes of Wade's masked widened and Colossus smiled to himself as Wade quickly tried to composed himself as he reached behind himself to reach the zipper. It didn’t take many moments before the mask was gone and Wade looked back at him. Colossus wasted no time and bent down, capturing Wade’s lips in a kiss. A small sound came from Wade as he opened his mouth. Colossus took the opportunity to lick into the shorter man's mouth, tasting him. Wade welcomed him eagerly, standing on his tippy toes to reach up and wind his arms around Colossus' neck. Colossus' cock was growing hard and started to push into Wade's stomach, which made Wade break off the kiss. The shorter man gasped, shocked.

"You're naked?!"

Colossus rolled his eyes at Wade. "Yes Wade. Most people are naked in the shower."

Wade huffed and rolled his eyes back at the much larger man. "Hey now, don't judge people for what they do in the shower." He reached back behind him to get to the zipper in the back of his suit. "I'm just saying, it's not fair that you're naked and I'm not." He managed to get the zipper down and started to shrug out of the leather garment, tossing it out of the shower when it was completely off. It landed somewhere behind Colossus with a wet sound.

"Sooo big buy, where were we?" He waggled his non-existing eyebrows at Colossus. Colossus leaned down to capture Wade's lips in another heated kiss, continuing where they left off. Wade moaned lewdly into Colossus mouth as he reached down and grabbed the smaller man's ass, hoisting him up. Wade wrapped his legs around Colossus' waist and claimed his lips in yet another kiss, locking his arms around the bigger man's neck yet again. Colossus moved his hands over Wade's muscular thighs, dragging up and down before sliding them up over his sides, feeling the muscles working in the man's middle. Colossus tried to get his hands inbetween them to get to Wade's cock, but it wasn't possible the way they were currently glued together. He lifted one hand to behind his neck and took ahold of one of Wade's arms, peeling it off his neck. Having done that, he created just enough of space to get his palm onto Wade's chest. Then, he started to apply pressure to the man's chest, slowly pushing him backwards. Wade fought him for a few moments, refusing to lean backwards, but eventually he gave a cheeky grin and let go of Colossus' neck completely, allowing himself to be pushed backwards. He sucked in air through his teeth as his shoulder blades hit the cold tile of the wall,

The water was still beating down on them, and with this new position the water was just hitting the middle of Wade's body, including his crotch. Colossus used the new angle to wrap his hand around Wade's cock, squeezing. Wade let his head fall back onto the tile wall, licking his lips.

"Do that again."

"As you wish."

Colossus squeezed again, a bit harder this time, and Wade moaned.

"Again."

One more squeeze. Wade twitched in his hand.

"Fuuuck Colossus, you know exactly what buttons to push dontcha..." Wade looked him through heavy eyelids, and the look in his eyes was downright filthy. Colossus' response to that was to start stroking Wade's hard cock with quick, hard strokes. Wade moaned again and let his gaze fall downwards, watching Colossus stroke him. It looked so amazing, the way the pink head of his cock was just barely visible inbetween the large metal fingers. It looked nearly as good as it felt. He flexed his legs around Colossus' waste, jerking his hips slightly upwards. He moved his gaze from his cock to Colossus' face, licking his lips again. He didn't want to wait any longer.

"Fuck me now, metal man."

Colossus stopped stroking Wade's cock,

"You're not stretched. It would hurt you."

Wade shook his head. "I don't care. I'll heal. Just fuck me."

Colossus shook his head back at Wade, his voice stern.

"No, Wade. I will not hurt you like that."

Wade grew silent, and Colossus took his chance to removed his hand from the man's cock. Instead, he placed a large index finger at Wade's lips.

"Suck,"

Wade gave an appreciative sound and grabbed Colossus' wrist, holding it still. Then, he opened his mouth and sucked the tip of the finger into his mouth. Lust rolled through Colossus as he watched Wade lick and suck on his finger, giving it as much attention as he would give during a blowjob. A shiver ran down his spine as an image of him fucking Wade's mouth flashed in his mind. Another time. Deeming it to be enough, Colossus pulled his index finger out of Wade's mouth. Wade let go of his wrist to allow him to move his hand down and under to place his finger at Wade's entrance. Just before he pressed the pad of his finger against the puckered hole though, he reached up with his other hand and turned off the water. Then, he started circling the furrowed ring of muscles with his finger, putting just enough pressure so as to not breach the man's entrance. Wade gave a frustrated sound and used his thigh muscles to squeeze around Wade's hips.

"Come on, don't fucking tease me. Just finger me already." There was a fire burning in Wade's eyes and Colossus decided to take mercy on him, pushing his finger inside and twisting it to reach that sweet spot. Wade let his head fall backwards on the tiles again, his eyes rolling up into his skull as Colossus started massaging his prostate from the inside. As always, Wade was so impossibly hot inside, possibly a side effect of his extreme healing capabilities. Colossus' cock flexed where it hung heavy between his legs. He abandoned massaging Wade's sweet spot and started fingering him in earnest, stretching him open. Wade was moaning appreciatively as he was being stretched, being worked open to accomodate Colossus' large cock. Colossus' own breathing was growing heavier now, and when he had been scissoring two fingers into the smaller man for quite some time, he decided it was enough. Wade whimpered when Colossus removed his fingers and he was left empty.

"How do you want me, Red?"

Wade opened his eyes and looked at Colossus, his eyes dark. "Oooh, I love it when you call me that." Wade licked his lips in that sinful way again, driving Colossus wild. "And like this. Take me like this." He straightened himself out a bit, snaking his hand down over hard pecs, over hards abs and down to grab the base of his cock, standing attention up against his stomach. "To start with, at least." The grin he flashed was wicked.

Without breaking eyecontact, Colossus moved his hand up to Wade's mouth, cupping it front.

"Spit."

Colossus could see Wade shiver at that. He collected saliva in his mouth for a few moments before he spat in Colossus palm. Then, Colossus moved his hand up to his own mouth and spat in it. When satisfied, he moved his hands down and around Wade to grab his own cock, slicking it up with their saliva. Using one hand to position his cock and one hand as support under Wade's lower back, he finally pushed inside. There was no teasing now, only a full push into Wade that stretched so perfectly, so devilishly around him, until he bottomed out completely.

A stream of cursewords fell out of Wade's mouth, driving Colossus on. The bigger man pulled his cock out before sliding in completely again, starting to build up to a quick and hard pace. Wade's free hand, the one that wasn't busy fisting his cock, scrambled over the tiles, fingers trying to find leverage but finding none. Eventually, his hand found a place to rest on the knobs that controlled the flow and temperature of the water. Colossus wound an arm around Wade's back to steady him more, allowing him to drive harder into the man.

"Give me more- harder, fuuuuck yes, fuck me, fuck fuck FUUUUCKING HELL!"

Wade suddenly tiltled in his grip, his hand slipping on the knob of the shower he had been resting on, and ice cold water suddenly hit them from above, causing Colossus to instantly stop thrusting. Only after second or two though, the water turned back to the hot, almost too hot temperature it had had before. As soon as the hot water hit Wade's skin, he arched upwards, taut as a bow. Then, he started contracting violently around Colossus and came with a shout, streaks of cum landing on his stomach and chest only to be washed away almost instantly by the beating of the water. Colossus just watched, shocked at Wade's sudden orgasm, and judging by the look Wade gave him he had also been unprepared. Wade blinked a few times before he moved his hand to turn the water off. They looked at each other in silence for a long time before Colossus spoke.

"Now that... was interesting."

Wade let out a laugh that bounced against the tiles, wiping water out of his face.

"God damn, that was amazing." He drew in a deep breath before smiling wickedly at Colossus, squeezing his insides around Colossus cock, which was still inside of him. "Now, keep doing what you were doing."

Colossus grunted in affirmation and picked his thrusting back up, building up to close to the speed he had been using before. Wade was more relaxed after his first orgasm, making the slide easer, which made Wade start moaning again. Colossus lost himself in the rhythm of fucking into Wade, not realizing that he had closed his eyes before he felt Wade's hand on his chest. Wade was breathing heavily through his mouth, and he had a demanding look in his eyes. "The sink. Fuck me on the sink."

Colossus stopped his thrusting and Wade straightened to plaster himself to Colossus' front, allowing himself to be carried. Colossus pulled only slightly out of Wade as he took a step backwards out of the shower, turned around and unceremoniously put Wade on the sink. Wade hissed as his skin hit the cold porcelain, and a metallic clanking sound was heard as the soap dish fell onto the floor. Wade shuffled backwards as much as the somewhat small sink allowed, until he was backed up against the tap, causing more bottles fell onto the floor. Colossus took ahold of the sides of the sink and leaned in over Wade, claiming his lips in a fierce kiss. Wade moaned into his mouth when Colossus moved his hips and slid all the way back to him, a moan that Colossus matched with one of his own as the new angle meant new sensations. Wade eventually broke of the kiss and leaned back, holding Colossus' gaze with dark eyes.

"Now make me scream." His voice was low, with a dangerous hit to it, a hint that made heat lick up Colossus back.

"Oh I will make you scream, Wade Wilson." He let go of the sink Wade was on and took ahold of both Wade's asscheeks, spreadging them further apart. Then, he started to thrust. Wade was velvety hot around him, urging him on to give more, faster. He slid in and out at an almost maddening pace, focusing on the feeling on filling Wade over and over and over again. Wade was gripping his own cock again, working it over with his fist.

"Ahhh, you fuck me so good, spreading me open like this... Fuck, your cock feels so good big boy, feels so good inside me- ahh..."

Colossus moved one hand back to the sink, gripping it hard as he drove faster, deeper into the other man.

"You gonna fill me up? Make me take your load, fill me with that hot cum?" Colossus let out a loud groan at Wade's words, angling his hips so he could put his whole weight behind his thrusts.

"Fu-huck, Colossus, fuck, I want it, give it to me, hold me down and- ah- fill me up-" Wade's voice was growing more and more desperate, more and more high pitched as Colossus' thrust and his own words was oushing him towards his orgasm. Soon Wade as blabbering, a mix between Colossus' name and curse words. Colossus was also close now, his hold on the sink tightening ever more, and then one, two, three more thrusts and it all became too much. One last hard thrusts, burying himself completely inside Wade, and he came with a loud shout, spilling himself inside of the other man, painting his tight channel white. Wade came almost at the exact same time, shouting out his second release and shooting ropes of come over his stomach. Then suddenly, a loud, crunching sound almost exploded throughout the bathroom, and Wade almost slid off the sink, barely having moved through the motions of his orgams.

"Woah, what the hell?!"

Colossus lifted his hand and both when made wide eyes as what he was holding in his hand. A big chunk of the sink. Wade let out a loud, almost shocked laughter, and Colossus reflected on that it felt really odd to be inside of a person that was laughing hard, "We broke the sink..? We broke the sink! We fucked on the sink until it broke!" Wade lifted up both arms to the sky in a victory pose. "Achievement unlocked!"

Colossus moved his eyes between Wade's overjoyed face and the big piece of porcelain in his hand. "No more sex on delicate furniture." Wade shook his head before he straightened up and pushed his face in close to Colossus'. The bigger man could practically hear Wade purring.

"Oh, au contraire my big beautiful russian. Imagine all the positibilities!" Wade gave a gasp of joy. "I need to make a list of furniture we should wreck. Like the pool table!"

Colossus just rolled his eyes, but couldn't help to smile a little at Wade's wide grin.


End file.
